Strawberry Avalanche
by MCRFanatic
Summary: Love is a funny thing, and when a note ends up on Kaoru's desk during his last year of middle school, he meets a girl he never thought he would fall in love with...ever. OCxKaoru! T for swearing and abuse in future!
1. Meetings

I will never stay up till 12 each night for a week ever again...Ok maybe just one more time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran only the O.C's involed.

* * *

Hikaru sighed lightly, tapping a finger on the cool glass of the window while I fiddled with the note that I had in my hands. Waiting outside was a girl, Y.M. Her real name was not in the letter, and it made me kind of sad.

I found it this morning, neatly placed in the middle of my desk. I was kind of surprised when I found that she had even gotten the desk right. Most girls can't even get the right desk, none the less the right twin.

I looked down to the note; my finger grazed the swirls of the black lines. It was a piece of light purple paper and in the bottom right corner was a black rose. Swirls covered the front where my name was. The writing was neat, no mistakes what so ever and the folds that had been made were creased perfectly.

I must have been out of it for a while. I felt a tapping on my shoulder, which caused me to jump. My eyes automatically went to Hikaru, who mouthed me a sorry. He went back to looking out the window, watching the girl who was waiting for us.

She was probably freezing; it was the middle of December after all. White had covered Ouran over-night and it almost looked like heaven on earth. The sakura tree was dusted lightly with snow, making it shimmer in the sunlight.

"Should we go now?" Hikaru asked, finishing up on the face that he had drawn on the glass. I took a look at his masterpiece, neither one of us was good enough to be an artist.

Nodding, I jumped from the window sill. Hikaru followed with grunt. "I guess so, wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

We weaved through the rows of desk. Ours were located at the middle of the room, next to each other of course. In a swift motion, we grabbed the brown bags off of their respectable hooks and walked out the door.

The hallways were quiet, the only sound coming from our shoes hitting the floor. You could see the snow's shadows on the ground, it was like a mass of black, swirling and falling.

"Are we going to do our usual act?" I asked Hikaru. He nodded and slung his arm around me.

"Don't we always?" He smiled. I smiled back and flung my arm around him.

* * *

Kicking the snow, I watched as it sparkled in the sunlight. Hikaru walked beside me, smiling. We were going to do our little plan, the one we use to trick the girls into telling us the truth. Do they want to really date the one they gave the note too, or do they just not care who they get.

"I'm going to go hide, call me when you're ready."

I nodded and watched my brother walk behind the hedges near the tree, under it was the girl. I could tell that she wasn't wearing the normal middle school uniform for girls. Instead she was wearing all black. Gulping, I walked over, note in hand.

I don't know why I was nervous; me and Hikaru had done this plenty of times before. The snow beneath me made a crunching noise with every step I made. Fresh footprints lead their way to me.

"Hello," I said politely, still walking to the girl. Her head perked and she turned to face me. I couldn't see her face all that well, she had her hood up. I could see the long black hair that she had, but I couldn't tell if the white in her hair was snow or her actual hair.

"Hello," she whispered lightly, a light smile on her face. She tilted her head up, making the hood fall a bit. Now I could see her face a bit more. Raven black bangs framed her face, a little white streak in each. Her eyes were a light purple, almost a gray, but they went well with her pale skin.

I was lost in her looks, she looked so fragile. I almost had this feeling like I had to protect her from the world. Shaking my head, I gripped the note tighter. 'Why would I think of such a thing? I don't even know her that well!'

"Kaoru?"

I snapped out of my moment and looked at her. She had a confused look on her face, but smiled when she realized I was fine. "Yes…Um, what's your name?" I asked sheepishly, remembering that her name wasn't on the letter, only her initials.

She gave a sad look, her head turned to the side, before whispering a response.

"I can't tell you."

* * *

Ugh, I feel so dead right now. This took me all of a week to make, like it? Love it? I've got to know!


	2. Was it a Dream?

Well, the reason there wasn't a lot in the last chapter is because I planned to have two parts for the first chapter(s). So sorry if it confused some of you! Gomen, gomen! Oh, and this is the last chapter with first P.O.V, the rest will be in Narrative P.O.V (I don't know if that's even right but you'll see next chapter.)

Disclaimer: Again, I only own my O.C! I wish Ouran was mine though, stupid rich people…

* * *

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, I shifted on my feet. "Why?" She cautiously shot me a glare, but softened it into a frown.

"I don't want to hurt you," she said, eyeing her feet. Sighing, she fixed her hood and brushed some bangs that had fallen in her line of vision, saying, "You're the only one I can trust."

Blinking in confusion, I let out a raspy sigh. "I don't get it, what are you talking about?" She perked her head up in surprise and looked at me. Hands folded in front of her as she walked towards me.

Stopping next to me, she placed a hand on my shoulder. "There after me, I don't have much time. "

"Who? Who's after you? Why are you telling me this?"I asked, turning to face her, only to find no one there. Scared, I began to call out to Hikaru. "Hikaru? Are you there?"

No response. I turned in confusion as the once white winter world around me became black. In the distance, I heard voices calling to me.

"_Kaoru! Kaoru!"_

My eyes snapped open as I found myself laying on top of my math book. Next to me was Hikaru, who was shouting in my ear to wake up. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I looked at him. "Hikaru? God, how long was I asleep for?"

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and stood up from his desk. "An hour I think. You missed all of math. This class is an hour long right?"

I nodded, standing up and placed my book in my bag. Hearing shifting next to me, I looked and saw Haruhi packing up her homework. Sighing, she gave up at putting her book in her bag. Blinking, she turned her head to look at me. "Oh, you're awake. How was your nap?"

"Weird. I keep having this dream with a girl in it," I responded, rubbing the back of my neck and looking down at the floor in embarrassment. Hikaru raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh, really now? What do you do in this dream of yours?" He nudged me with his shoulder, a smirk plastered on his face. Sighing, I shot him a glare to stop.

"Well, we do nothing at first,"-I began, placing a finger on my chin- "but then we talk. She says that some one's after her and that I'm the only one she trusts."

"That is weird. What's her name?" Haruhi asked, smiling when she was finally able to put her book in her bag without killing anything. I shrugged my shoulders and turned to Hikaru.

"That's the weird part, she won't tell me. She says she can't tell for some reason." Placing a hand on forehead, I rubbed hard, trying to get rid of the headache I had just gotten. Wrinkling my brow I groaned. "There is something seriously wrong with me."

Hikaru chuckled lightly before placing an arm on my shoulder. "There is something seriously wrong with all of us, Kaoru."

"No, there's something seriously wrong with you two, I am perfectly fine." We both looked at Haruhi, who was making her way to the door.

"Say's the one cross dressing," I mumbled. Hikaru held a hand up to his mouth as he tried to mask his laughter. Haruhi glared at me.

"To repay a debt, may I remind you. Now, we might want to go, Kyoya-semapi will be mad if we're late again." Nodding, we gathered our bags. Opening my desk, I noticed a purple note with a black rose in the corner. I froze. Was this really happening?

Staying in my spot, I watched Haruhi and Hikaru walk without me. Quickly, I grabbed the note and hid it in my pocket. I would open it when the coast was clear. Hikaru turned to look at me mouthing 'Are you coming?' I nodded and mouthed back.

'In a few. I need to do something.' He nodded and went back to talking to Haruhi. Once they disappeared from sight, I took the note out of my pocket and carefully opened it. The first and only sentence written in perfect writing scared me, causing me to jump and almost drop the note. Getting a grip on it, I held it up to my face and read it out loud.

"I trusted you…"

* * *

Ok, this is part two to the first chapter. Sorry this one was also short. Anyways, I'm sorry again for the last chapter and ending it abruptly, hopefully, you like this so far. To all who reviewed before, liked it or haven't decided but are intrigued, I thank you so much! I have never gotten a ton of reviews for once chapter, you make me feel special! And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the last, i've been having writers block lately and its like the worst! It's like sense of imagination just went flatline on me...


	3. Her Name is

Dun, da, da, da! Suckish fanfare, I know. Anyways, here chapter three in Strawberry Avalanche! :D Oh, and like I said before, its not going to be in Kaoru's POV anymore since I really hate writting/typing it that way, becasue its just to hard for me. Now I only did this in record time because I'm extremly bored and forsome reason I write better stories when i'm tired or on a sugar crash, and since its morning, I am wicked tired and heres my awsome chapter!

* * *

Kaoru made his way through the hallways, the note still buzzing in his mind. It was all a dream right? Then why was there a note in his desk? It made no sense, what so ever to him. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Kaoru turned down a hallway, that lead to the music room where the Host Club was. "I need to tell Hikaru something, but I can't tell him about the note," he said as he came apon the big, white door.

Reaching for the knob, he turned it, and swung the door in. Inside, were the clients and Host's, all talking and drinking tea. Kaoru hurried inside, shutting the door behind him, and walked to the back room where the Host's got ready. Hikaru saw from the corner of his eye, his brother, speed walk to the back room. He excused himself from his clients, and made his way to where his brother was.

'Kaoru, are you in here?" Hikaru said, as he stuck his head throguh the little opening in the doorway. He looked around, to see no one in the room. Groaning, he opened the door, and walked in. He went over to one of the dressing rooms, and opened the curtain, to see no one. This process continued untill he got to the last one. "Kaoru?"

Hikaru moved the curtain, and saw his brother sitting on the floor, holding a purple piece of paper in his hands. Kaoru heard the curtain move, and instantly moved his eyes from the note to his brother, who had a worried expression on is face. "Hikaru?"

Hikaru openend his mouth to respond, but was cut short when Kyoya entered. "Kaoru, there is a guest here to see you. I suggest you get to seeing her," he said, before disapearing back into the music room. Kaoru nodded, getting up without hesitation. He slipped the note back into his pocket and slyly walked past his brother.

"Kaoru," Hikaru began, clenching his hands into fists. Kaoru stopped just as he was about to open the door and listened to his brother. "Kaoru, tell me. What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, Hikaru. I-i'm just tired, that's all," Kaoru responded, opening the door and hurring out before his brother could say a thing. Hikaru let out a raspy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your lying to me, brother."

~...~

Kaoru made his way over to Kyoya, who was standing by Tamaki, who was flirting with yet antoher girl. "Kyoya-sempai, where's the guest i'm suppose to entertain?" Kyoya looked up from his book, then back down to it. He pointed a pen to Tamaki, and the girl. Kaoru nodded and walked over to them.

Tamaki smiled happily at the girl, who gave him a light smile back. Kaoru tapped Tamaki on the shoulder, signaling that he was stealing his guest back. "My princess," he began, taking her hand in his, "it seems the Host that you have requested is here."

The girl nodded lightly. Tamaki moved over, allowing her to go. Kaoru gasped once he saw what she looked like. Raven black hair, with white streaks. Her eyes were a purple, but almost looked grey, and her skin was pale. Tamaki sent a confused look to Kaoru. "Kaoru, what are you doing? Go entertain the young princess."

Kaoru snapped out of his trance and nodded hastily. He walked over to the girl, and grabbed her hand. He made sure to hold it lighly, afraid that he would break her if he didn't do so. She looked so fragile. His eyes lite up as he relized that thats what he thought in his dream. _'I was lost in her looks, she looked so fragile. I almost had this feeling like I had to protect her from the world.' _

Shaking his head, Kaoru gave a smile to the girl. She looked at him, and gave him a smile back. The two made their way over to one of the couches, and sat down. Kaoru let the girl's hand slip from his, as she sat down. He walked around the table and sat down next to her. "Hello," he said in a friendly tone. Since Kaoru was used to having requests with Hikaru, he actually didn't know what to do, since the whole 'Brotherly love act' was ruined.

"We can skip the formalaties, Kaoru. You already know me," the girl said, as she grabbed a cup of tea from the silver platter on the table. Kaoru froze in his spot.

"Miss-"

"Yoruichi, Miyazaki Yoruichi."

Kaoru nodded slowly, "Yes, Miss. Yoruichi. I don't think we've meet before." Yoruichi stopped sipping from the cup and looked at Kaoru. Her lips formed a smirk as she placed the cup back on the platter. She reached into the bag that she had and pulled out a piece of purple paper.

She handed it to Kaoru and got up. "I think you'll remember now," she said, her eye glinting in the light. Kaoru watched in horrow as she placed the paper on his lap, and walked away. She turned to look at him and gave him a sickening smile. Kaoru could feel the room go silent, as Yuroichi began to talk. "Remember," she began, turning back and walked over to the door. She grasped onto the golden knob and gave it a turn. Before she dispaeared, she turned her head to look back at Kaoru.

"Your the only one I trust."

* * *

I love leaving you guys hanging like this! I'm just so evil. So, yeah, now you know her name. But wait! Theres gonna be some mager changes later on, and your just gonna have to wait till I write/type those changes! Oh, and yes, i know that this story is called Strawberry Avalanche, and yes it sounds happy. But for now its not happy, maybe in later chapters, but definetly not now. Reviews are nice! :D


	4. Authors Note

**Author Note!**

**I'm sorry for basically disappearing off the face of the earth with this story. D:**

**Recently, I made a new Fanfiction account, so that I could start over fresh and new with my stories. I am thinking of switching this story over to that other account. (It's the only story I still like that I'm still writing chapters for) That is because this account is basically dead to me, and there is a possibility I will never use it again. **

**I'm sorry to say that.**

**I'll have_ Strawberry Avalanche _switched over in a few days, with a new title and summary, to fit into the whole plot going on so far and what I have planned in the future. **

**Look out for my other account, Midnight Black Maid, for the updates. **

**Love ya'll! **

**;)**

**~MCRFanatic **


End file.
